


That Foolish Dream

by Diana924



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Brothels, Canon Trans Character, Crossdressing, M/M, Prostitution, Trans Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Per qualche giorno si era concessa di sognare quella follia, come se fosse una donna come tutte.





	That Foolish Dream

Per qualche giorno si era concessa di sognare quella follia, come se fosse una donna come tutte.

Angelique sapeva fin troppo bene che non sarebbe mai stata “normale”, non lei. Tutto era nata nel corpo sbagliato, muscoli sodi e un corpo spigoloso dove avrebbero dovuto esserci delle forme morbide e soprattutto un corpo che aveva definitivamente qualcosa di troppo, quanto detestava quella parte di sé e quanto detestava ogni singolo aspetto della sua mascolinità. Per questo era andato a Londra appena possibile, per poter essere libero di vivere come desiderava anche se quella vita aveva un prezzo, per poter sentirsi finalmente libero di essere una donna doveva vendersi al migliore offerente. Ed era brava in quello Angelique, un’autentica cortigiana e soprattutto erano in tanti quelli che la scambiavano per una donna o che si facevano ingannare dal suo corpo androgino e dal suo fare femminile. Era l’unico sistema per poter indossare gli abiti che sentiva propri e fingere per qualche minuto di essere amata, Angelique sapeva bene che poter lavorare in un bordello era più sicuro che stare sulla strada.

Poi era arrivato lui, e tutto era cambiato.

Dorian Gray aveva portato nella sua vita passione, rischio e amore, perché Dorian l’amava sul serio e non come uomo vestito da donna ma come donna, aveva compreso cosa fosse e amava chi era, non cosa il mondo aveva plasmato per lei. Era divenuto un suo cliente abituale, l’aveva portata in giro come se fossero una coppia come tutte le altre e Angelique si era sentita così protetta tra le sue braccia, Dorian era stato il primo uomo a difenderla pubblicamente e aveva pensato di poterlo amare sul serio, poter finalmente vivere la realtà che aveva sognato per anni quando chiudeva gli occhi: una donna, finalmente sarebbe stato una donna, felice, con accanto un uomo che l’amava e la rispettava per quello che era. Le sarebbe andato bene essere una mantenuta, poter essere la mantenuta di Dorian le era sembrato un sogno, lui le regalava qualsiasi cosa e lei in cambio gli dava il suo corpo e il suo tempo, il cuore glielo aveva già donato molto tempo prima.

Si era sentita così felice quella sera quando lui aveva aperto le danze con lei di fronte a tutti senza che nessuno osasse protestare, aveva riconosciuto alcuni suoi clienti ma lei non aveva detto una parola e loro nemmeno. Si sentiva come una principessa delle fiabe, come se vivesse in un sogno, come se dovesse svegliarsi da un momento all’altro per la troppa felicità e non si era mai sentita così felice mentre volteggiava felice tra le braccia di Dorian.

E poi lei aveva rovinato tutto.

La piccola Lily Frankenstein sarebbe passata inosservata ai suoi occhi se Dorian non le avesse mostrato così tanta attenzione facendo infuriare quell’uomo pallido che le faceva da cavaliere, erano rimasti entrambi a guardarli, lui pieno di gelosia e lei di tristezza, il sogno che si era appena tramutato in un incubo.

Sapeva che prima o poi Dorian l’avrebbe rimpiazzata con una donna, una donna vera, che un giorno avrebbe voluto una famiglia e dei figli ma allo stesso tempo si era illusa che l’amore che provavano bastasse a entrambi, per lei era più che sufficiente ma lui … lui era un predatore sempre alla ricerca di nuove prede e per cui era più importante la caccia che la preda in sé aveva pensato quella sera Angelique mentre cercava di rimanere impassibile, gli occhi che divenivano lucidi e il cuore che le si stringeva come in una morsa per non parlare di quella vocina detestabile che le ricordava come Lily fosse migliore di lei. Lily era bionda, era delicata, sicuramente vergine e rispettabile e soprattutto era una donna, una donna vera mentre lei ne era solo una pallida imitazione, un uomo grottesco che aveva desideri innaturali e che viveva contro natura.

Era come un incubo da cui non riusciva a svegliarsi, per questo era lì nel salotto, da sola e sul punto di addormentarsi quando si avvide che vi era una porta nascosta nel muro. Non seppe spiegarsi perchè decise di muoversi in quella direzione e di percorrere quegli scalini, era come se stesse ancora dormendo e quello fosse un sogno. O un incubo pensò quando vide il dipinto, aveva notato che alla parete ne mancava uno ma il suo lavoro le aveva insegnato a non fare troppe domande e … quello doveva essere uscito dalla mente folle di un qualche artista visionario pensò mentre l’osservava, represse un grido nel riconoscere quegli occhi, quello era Dorian. Il suo Dorian, il bellissimo uomo che ama con tutta se stessa era lì, di fronte a lei ma quello era un mostro ghignante soffocato dal peccato e ricolmo di vizio, come … non sapeva come ma si incantò nel rimirare quel quadro, come se quello fosse davvero un sogno, furono i passi a ridestarla e … era tutto così folle e bello, sarebbe dovuta fuggire ma non ci riusciva, non riusciva ad allontanarsi dal ritratto di Dorian Gray, anzi se ne sentiva quasi attratta e quello non era un sogno, svegliarsi non sarebbe stato sufficiente.


End file.
